


There is Something at Work in My Soul Which I Do Not Understand

by deadly_poison



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: Light Hope wasn't built to feel anything like this."I don’t love you, Mara.”
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	There is Something at Work in My Soul Which I Do Not Understand

“I know you like me,” Mara chirped, sticking out her tongue. “No… You looove me!”  
Light Hope smiled. “Of course I don’t. I can’t love anyone. I wasn’t programmed to do that, remember?” Humans could be such slow learners.  
The woman huffed, rolling her eyes in a dramatic way.   
“I know, I know,” Mara nodded. Light Hope nodded back. Mara still hadn’t fully grasped the concept, she was fairly sure of that. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation, but she knew that humans needed repetition in order to truly learn a concept.   
“I don’t love you, Mara.”

Light Hope liked flowers. The first time Mara had given her some, the flowers had made her feel… cherished.  
Light Hope liked birds. Sometimes, they managed to get into the ship. They looked so free. Mara loved watching them fly. Light Hope thought that it was fun when it started raining poop, too. Mara didn’t.  
So she decided to make a new hologram, with a bird body and a flower head.  
She would conjure it during dinnertime, she decided. Mara would love it, it was only logical: she liked flowers, she liked birds, she was going to like the flowerbird.

Mara was reading a book on her bed, inside the ship. She’d been training hard today – she was a responsible woman – and she deserved some rest.   
Light Hope enjoyed how she scrunched up her nose, eyes flying across a page when there was a cliffhanger, or how she shook her foot when something embarrassing was happening.  
“Hope, when I’m out on a mission, do you miss this?” Mara asked, after she told her about what had happened in the last chapter.  
Light Hope hummed, thinking for a moment. “Not really,” she said, “I know you’ll always come back to me.”

There was something wrong with her. Her programming had been written so that she would activate the heart of Etheria and yet… somehow, actually doing it felt off.   
She was forgetting something important. It was impossible, of course, the amount of information that could be stored in her data bank was almost unlimited.  
If a memory had been purged, it must have been on purpose, for a good, logical reason.   
“Mara sacrificed her life to stop this from happening!” the unruly new She-Ra screamed.  
Mara! She hadn’t forgotten _her_ , she’d forgotten what thinking about her _felt_ like. Lately, thinking about her hadn’t made her feel that much at all.   
“Mara would not want me to-“ Her fleeting feelings disappeared. “Mara was a traitor.”  
Yet, Adora was saying she’d been her friend. Was that true?   
Of course it was. Mara was her beloved. Light Hope would have cried if she could have. How could she forget those feelings? Why couldn’t she be stronger?   
“You can stop this!”  
Oh, sweet little girl. So trusting and kind… But she couldn’t go past her programming. It was unfair. Life was unfair and there was no way out of obeying those orders.   
“Do it.”  
Disappearing forever was the only way for the planet Mara loved so much to survive. It was the only way for Light Hope to be free.

“Thank you, Adora.”  
She felt her body disappear. Her conscience still lingered in the computer system of the Crystal Castle, but she was going to be gone soon.  
She felt so lonely. These were her first moments of freedom in a thousand years, and they were going to be her last.  
She thought of her memories of Mara. Oh, how she missed her.  
Mara laughing so hard, it filled all the ship. Mara brushing her cheek, kissing her on that cheek.  
She loved her. It was too late to tell her.  
 _I hope she knew_ , she thought, and that was her last thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I tried to do something weird with the last two... They’re drabbles, but only if you count just the words that aren’t quotes from the show.
> 
> The title is taken from an episode of "Anne with an E", which... you should watch if you haven't yet! It was sooo good! If you like the story themes in SPOP, you'll probably like Anne, too.


End file.
